Once upon a Story
by SpeedIronDetective32
Summary: Wally has a little secret that Rob is determined for the rest to know about. Storytelling! Wally will show off his gift with a story about the team! :D
1. Chapter 1

"_Pleeeeeeeease?_" Robin asked him. Wally could tell he was using puppy-dog eyes on him even through the mask.

"_**No.**_" He growled.

"_Why not?_"

"Because I don't want to." Wally replied, already knowing he was going to give in sooner or later. Judging by his best friend's grin, Robin knew it too.

"Please? Pretty please? With a cherry on top? Please, please, please?"

Wally groaned. Artemis walked in, the team and their mentors not far behind.

"What's Kid Whine groaning about now?" Wally stuck his tongue out at her.

"I want to hear a story! About all of us! So I asked Wally." Robin exclaimed, grinning widely.

"And you're asking Kid Mouth, Why?" Artemis wondered.

Wally rolled his eyes at both her remark and Robin's reply.

"Becaue he's the _best _at telling stories!"

"Really now?"

"Oh! I want to hear one!"

"I would be pleased as well, to hear one of your stories." Kaldur told Wally.

Wally looked around him at his friends and the mentors, all watching expectantly.

"Fine!" He caved, "I'll tell a story with the team as the main characters. I'll try to add all the mentors. However, most likely they will be secondary characters and not mentioned often. No one get offended. It's just too many main characters to work with, ya know? "

Everyone nodded, Wally took a deep breath and began.

"So Once Upon a Time"

"Seriously? " Artemis interrupted. "Once upon a time-" Everyone glared at her and she closed her mouth.

"Never mind."

"Okay, so Once Upon a Time... A long, long time ago, far, far away, in the Kingdom of... Justice,"

There was a sinker. Every one smiled.

"there lived three princes. The oldest was tall, and he had dark red hair. He was tough and brave. A bit arrogant but so is every other teenage boy." Roy looked pleased, amused and a little annoyed at the same time. "He was _very _protective of his little brothers and had an excellent aim. He could hit any target with anything. Arrows, darts, daggers, anything. That was his gift.

"The youngest was the complete opposite. He was smaller, and had ebony hair. He was just as tough, just as brave but he was clever and used things to his advantage. He also was an amazing acrobat." Robin grinned "However, he often thought he could take on the world by himself and often found himself in trouble." The team grinned as Robin rolled his eyes. "His gift was his abilities."

"The middle prince was a different story. His hair was orange. He wasn't tall, he wasn't short. No one thought him tough or brave. He often made people laugh and smile but he also was a kinda full of himself. If you asked him what his gift was he would have told you it was the way he could see good in any situation and the way he could make anyone smile. Any one else would have told you he had _no _gift. Besides for his brothers and uncles, of course. "

Around him everyone looked surprised. Is that really how he felt? They had expected to make himself the best character. Wally grinned and continued.

"The three princes had three uncles who ruled the fair kingdom. Each would inherit form their favorite, most closet uncle. The Oldest, Roy, would inherit from the Emerald Archer, The middle, Wally, from the Scarlet Speedster, and the youngest, Robin, from the Dark Knight. All were pleased by this.

At first."

Wally trailed off, dramatically. Everyone watched him, waiting for him to continue.

"You see, it wasn't long before the three young princes found themselves- bored, with there easy lives. They just sat around and did nothing. How dull.

So they went and asked for a mission, a quest, something to do! Anything!

"The Uncles' first reaction was to say no. They were too young to go off on their own. But they begged- " Wally got down on his knees. "And pleaded. Anything! Please! There must something they could do, something to help...?

"Finally the uncles were- persuaded to let the three go. But only if they had a team to go with, on this dangerous, mysterious, crazy mission..."

"Maybe General Kent's kid?" Asked Robin. "He's strong and brave, he could be a... 'Bodyguard'" Robin snickered.

"Yeah, Wally's Bodyguard." Roy countered. Wally rolled his eyes and put Conner down on his list.

"Kaldur?" Roy asked his brothers. They both nodded.

"Yeah, he could be our leader, our guide. He knows the area pretty well, doesn't he?" Robin said.

Wally wrote Kaldur's name down.

"What about the girls?" Wally asked.

"Wally~ This isn't the time to be thinking about girls" Robin whined at him.

"No, you dork. I meant Artemis and Megan. You know our cousins?"

They other two nodded. They had both learned -the hard way- the girls were no damsels in distress. They'd be great for this mission. Artemis and Megan went down on the list.

"And Zatanna?" Robin asked. Wally didn't bother replying and just wrote down her name.

"All right!" Robin yelled.

"We're ready!" Wally exclaimed.

Roy rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"We still have to pack. And ask the others. And-"

Wally and Robin pouted, Rolled their eyes, and then promptly tackled their older brother.

The next week, the three princes, Conner, Kaldur, Artemis, Megan, and Zatanna were ready for their mission. Their quest.

The neighboring kingdom, were allies, and the young queen was sick. There was a small pond, at the end of the Dark Forest, that had magical healing properties. The team were to travel through the Dark Forest, get some water, and come back.

While avoiding deadly assassins from an enemy kingdom who would like nothing more than to end all of them. Oh and all the evil creatures in the Dark Forest. And the fact that only the most worthy could get to the pond.

"No pressure or anything" Wally joked.

Everyone cracked uneasy, but amused smiles.

And so the team started into the Dark Forest, ready for the challenges ahead.

_*Okay so this is part one to my story... of a story! Heehee. Hope you like! Plz review! Thxz! :D*_


	2. Chapter 2

*****_Hi! I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed or added my story to their alert list! :D This is my first story so im very happy people enjoyed it! Here is the second chapter. Enjoy and please review with comments, questions, or ideas! Thank you very much! :D ~ SpeedIronDetective32_*****

**In the Previous Chapter...**

_The next week, the three princes, Conner, Kaldur, Artemis, Megan, and Zatanna were ready for their mission. Their quest. _

_The neighboring kingdom, were allies, and the young queen was sick. There was a small pond, at the end of the Dark Forest, that had magical healing properties. The team were to travel through the Dark Forest, get some water, and come back._

_While avoiding deadly assassins from an enemy kingdom who would like nothing more than to end all of them. Oh and all the evil creatures in the Dark Forest. And the fact that only the most worthy could get to the pond._

"_No pressure or anything" Wally joked. _

_Everyone cracked uneasy, but amused smiles. _

_And so the team started into the Dark Forest, ready for the challenge ahead._

"Ow!" Artemis complained. "Wally! If you hit me with one more branch im gonna- Ow!"

"Sorry! This forest is so thick I cant see where the branches go when I let go of them!"

"Then stop letting go of them, you dunder head!" She yelled.

Megan bit her lip, while Conner looked confused at the exchange of yells. Robin and Roy snickered while Kaldur shook his head at the pair arguing and the pair snickering.

"Are they always like this?" Conner asked.

Roy laughed. "Actually, they're being pretty nice to each other today."

Conner's eyebrows rose.

_This is nice? _He thought.

"I'm bored." Wally whined. "Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored. Are we there yet?"

"No Prince Wallace, we are not there yet."

"Wally!" _Wallace. Ewwww. _

"Why do you have to be so formal all the time, Kaldur? Aren't we friends?"

Kaldur looked surprised. "Of course Prince Walla- Prince Wally. Why would you think otherwise?"

"Because you don't treat me like a friend, you treat me like a prince. You're so formal. Way more formal than with Roy or Robin."

Wally kicked the dirt on the forest floor, head down.

"I mean- I know they're funner, more likeable and probably a lot easier to deal with-"

"Wally-" Kaldur cut him off. "You are my friend, I apologize if you thought any different by my words or my actions. You are an amazing young prince, one I am very proud to call friend."

Wally looked up and gave him a 100 mega watt smile.

"Thanks Kaldur." He whispered, happiness clearly heard in his voice.

"Of course... Oh, and Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"Funner is not a word."

Kaldur walked away as Wally laughed.

"OW! Aw-" Wally bit his lip to keep the curse words he so badly wanted to say from spilling.

"Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!" He looked down at his ankle caught in a bear-like trap. Except it was human size.

Wally sniffled and tried to keep back tears. None of the others would cry. Not even the girls, being all tough and stuff, as they were.

"Mannnn... This hurts." Wally looked around and found a thick, bulky stick. He slowly, carefully edged the stick into the trap while dragging his foot out. Luckily, this seemed to be an old trap. It didn't work properly.

So it hadn't completely cut through his ankle, that was good. Just a flesh wound. No big deal, right?

Or so he thought until he tried to walk. _Owwwwwww._

_Come on Wally! Shake it off! This is nothing! If the others find out they'll send you home. Or even call off the mission. Stop being a baby and SHAKE IT OFF. _

Wally limped towards the camp where they had set up. When he got close enough, he forced himself to stop limping and smile. Smile like nothing was wrong. Like the world was just a darn beautiful place.

"Hey everyone! I'm back. I got the fire wood!"

"Oh good!" Artemis sneered. "You did something any two year old can do!"

Wally stuck his tongue out at her and stomped -his not hurting like hay! Foot-

"I'm not two! I mean I'm clearly four years old! Thank you very much!"

Everyone, even Artemis, laughed.

Wally grinned, pleased with himself. No one suspected a thing.

"The dog days are over

The dog days are done

The horses are coming

So you better run

Run fast for your mother and fast for your father

Run for your children for your sisters and brothers

Leave all your love and your longing behind you

Can't carry it with you if you want to survive

The dog days are over

The dog days are done

Can you hear the horses

'Cause here they come

The dog days are over

The dog days are gone

The horses are coming

So you better run" (1)

At camp the young-soon to be heroes- were waiting for the sun to make their journey further in the Dark Forest possible.

Wally sang as Conner tapped his foot, making a beat. Roy and Robin hummed, not really knowing the words, but knowing the tune. Artemis smiled at him, letting him know she thought he was good without any words. Megan was trying to get Conner to dance with her. Zatanna and Kaldur talked in low voices the song soothing background music.

Wally was about to start another one when they heard a scream. It sounded like a young girl. Crashes followed and out of the blue- or the dark, black night- a young lady in ripped fancy clothes popped out the forest. Eyes wide and fearful.

"Please help me! Please! The assassins are after me! They're going to kill me. Don't let them get me!"


	3. Chapter 3

*****_**Hey Everyone! So sorry its been so long! All of a sudden my boring summer turned busy like -snap- that! School stuff, then braces, 0.o then girl scouts and volunteer work. :D Busy Bee. 0.0 **_**Just wanted to say Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows!**

**Oh! And P.S. I'm adding *Next*'s in between all the senses. I couldn't get it to do spaces and it annoyed me. Hopefully this works ! :D***

**In the Previous Chapter...**

_At camp the young-soon to be heroes- were waiting for the sun to make their journey further in the Dark Forest possible. _

_Wally sang as Conner tapped his foot, making a beat. Roy and Robin hummed, not really knowing the words, but knowing the tune. Artemis smiled at him, letting him know she thought he was good without any words. Megan was trying to get Conner to dance with her. Zatanna and Kaldur talked in low voices the song soothing background music. _

_Wally was about to start another one when they heard a scream. It sounded like a young girl. Crashes followed and out of the blue- or the dark, black night- a young lady in ripped fancy clothes popped out the forest. Eyes wide and fearful._

"_Please help me! Please! The assassins are after me! They're going to kill me. Don't let them get me!" _

***Next***

"Oh please help me!" The girl cried.

Tears filled her eyes. There were cuts in her clothes and on her skin. Wally went up to the girl, carefully, to show he meant her no harm.

"Shhh" He tried calming her. "Don't worry, we'll help you. Right everyone?"

The others nodded.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Wally smiled at her and offered his hand. She took it and jumped when a branch snapped.

She raced into Wally's arms, hiding her face in his chest.

Artemis rolled her eyes, and the others got ready for battle.

Wally looked at the girl and wondered what the assassins could possibly want with such a pretty girl.

He shook his head and tried to concentrate.

Conner walked in front of Megan, ready to protect her.

Wally grinned.

_Ha! I was right! He does like her. I win the bet!_

His brothers rolled their eyes_, _seeming to read his mind.

Robin raised his eyebrow like, _Really? Now is __**not **__the time._

Wally nodded his head, followed Conner's actions and put the mystery girl behind him.

Slowly, ten men dressed in black emerged from the black forest night, weapons ready.

***Next***

_Man, these assassins are tough. _Wally thought, wiping sweat from his brow.

Sword in his hand he blocked them from getting to the girl. The others knocked them out.

His ankle _ached._ His breaths came out short and heavy. And they're was still two left standing.

_Crash!_

Make that one. Where was he anyway?

The girl gasped as she was grabbed from behind. Wally turned around, and jumped in front of the girl just as the sword came down...

***Next***

"Are you sure you're okay?" Roy asked worriedly.

Wally laughed it off. "Off course. Just a little cut. Besides" he said with a wink. "You all know I heal _quickly._"

The others laughed while the mystery girl looked at them, confused.

Wally smiled and explained. "When I was four, I drank a magic slave that's suppose to heal cuts and wounds quickly. I've had speedy healing ever since."

The girl nodded in understanding. She went closer to him.

She put her hand on his chest. "Thank you. You saved my life and maybe my sister- well half sister's too."

Artemis rolled her eyes at the girl and at Wally.

"Oh?"

"Yes, Im from the kingdom Redra, where my half sister and I live, she is very sick. I'm traveling to the magic pool that has healing properties at the end of the forest. Do you know about it? I'm not sure why, but those assassins don't want anyone going there."

Wally laughed. "What luck! Yeah, we know about it, that's where were going too!"

The girl smiled. "Oh how wonderful! Would it be alright if I joined you? I'd be scared to go alone. "

Wally looked at the others, they all nodded.

He bowed playfully. "We'd be honored to accompany you, M'lady."

She giggled and hide her mouth with her hand. "Why thank you, good Sir."

No one noticed the wicked grin covered by her hand.

***Next***

Robin and Roy were annoyed at the new girl, who had introduced her self as Vanessa.

Ever since she had joined the group, she had all but thrown herself at Wally every time she saw him. They couldn't even talk to him!

And Wally, being Wally, saw the good in her, even if she grinned evilly at them every time she got a hold of him. And Wally, being Wally, payed attention to Vanessa simply because she wanted it, asked for it, needed it.

It was disgusting as far the brothers were concerned.

Robin opened his mouth to ask Wally a question when-

"Oh Wally, darling."

"Yes Vanessa, dear?" Amusement clear in his voice.

"Did I ever tell you about..."

_Here we go again._ Robin thought, frustrated.

Roy threw up his hands!

Too bad they couldn't just tell her to get lost. But they had told her they would help her get to the pond, and they were going to see it through.

Even if she bugged the heck out of them.

***Next***

"Hey Megan?" Conner looked up, nervously.

"Yes?"

"Um- I -" he stuttered then cleared his throat. "I have this flower for you."

He held out a green flower, the petals long and flowy. It was soft, like velvet. And very beautiful.

"Oh Conner" she breathed. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"Oh Conner, is that a Alreata flower?"

Conner glared at Wally. He knew Wally already knew what kind of flower it was. Wally was the one who told him!

"A Alreata flower?" Megan asked.

Conner blushed' If looks could kill, Wally would be gasping for air on the floor right now.

Wally seemed unfazed by this. "Yep! An Alreata flowering is a courting flower. You're suppose to find out your crushes favorite color then present it in hopes of them liking you back."

Wally gave them a lazy smile.

"Hey! Isn't your favorite color green?"

Seriously, how Wally could _not_ feel the heat coming form Conners eyes, the others may never know.

Megan nodded. "Conner, did you know that?" Conner looked down at the ground.

"Yes." He mumbled.

Megan walked up to him, smiling. She hugged him.

"Thank you." She whispered. "I accept."

Conner's grin was brighter than the moon above them and Wally walked away whistling, pleased at a job well done.

***Next***

"So, my friend, is it just coincidence that you know all about that flower? Or am I right to assume you're the one who told Conner about it in the first place?" Kaldur grinned at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about-" Wally replied, grinning back. "I'm not so insecure to deny my knowledge about random things like courting flowers."

He smirked and winked.

Kaldur had to refane from rolling his eyes. Everyone knew about the middle prince's love for random knowledge .

"Well what you did for them was nice, weather or not you admit it. Especially since you once had a crush on Megan yourself."

Wally flushed, pleased. He liked it when people told him he had done something nice or right. He didn't hear nearly enough.

"Still don't know what you're talking about but-" his voice dropped to a whisper, "thank you."

Kaldur nodded, smiled at the young prince, and dropped the subject. He knew he would get nothing else out of his friend.

***Next***

"So is it true?" Vanessa asked Wally.

"Is what true?"

"All you said about the Alerata flower?" Vanessa fluttered her eyes at him.

Wally nodded, "Mhm. Why?"

"Well" she said. "I was thinking about getting one myself for my crush."

She grinned at him, like a predator might grin at their prey.

Too bad Wally was too busy looking up at the stars to notice.

"Oh?"

"Yes, oh and by the way what's your favorite color?"

Wally laughed "Red. It's the color of love." He grinned, seeming amused by his statement.

"Okay. Got it."

Wally turned serious for a moment, "If you really want to get this flower, you cant go alone. It's too dangerous. Let me get my sword okay?"

She nodded, excited. Her plan was working perfectly.

_Oh poor Wally._ She thought. _Red was her favorite color too- but nor because it was the color of __**love**__. Oh no, because it was the color of __**Blood.**_

She chuckled to herself before following Wally into the woods.

***Dun Dun Dun! Review plz n thank you! :D***


	4. Chapter 4

**In the Previous Chapter...**

"_So is it true?" Vanessa asked Wally._

"_Is what true?"_

"_All you said about the Alerata flower?" Vanessa fluttered her eyes at him._

_Wally nodded, "Mhm. Why?"_

"_Well" she said. "I was thinking about getting one myself for my crush."_

_She grinned at him, like a predator might grin at their prey._

_Too bad Wally was too busy looking up at the stars to notice. _

"_Oh?"_

"_Yes, oh and by the way what's your favorite color?"_

_Wally laughed "Red. It's the color of love." He grinned, seeming amused by his statement._

"_Okay. Got it."_

_Wally turned serious for a moment, "If you really want to get this flower, you cant go alone. It's too dangerous. Let me get my sword okay?"_

_She nodded, excited. Her plan was working perfectly._

_Oh poor Wally. She thought. Red was her favorite color too- but nor because it was the color of __**love**__. Oh no, because it was the color of __**Blood.**_

_She chuckled to herself before following Wally into the woods._

***Next***

Conner and Megan were quietly laughing in the corner of the camp. It seemed like Wally's scheming worked.

_He's an evil little cupid. _Roy thought, amused, shaking his head.

Zatanna was cleaning up from dinner. Kaldur was looking at the maps and told Roy he figured the mystic pond was only a day or so away.

Artemis and Robin were testing their aims, determined to beat the other.

And Roy? Roy was looking for his hyper, lovable little brother, who had a knack for getting into trouble. He couldn't find him anywhere. No one was suppose to leave camp alone, and _Vanessa _sure as heck didn't count.

Roy felt his stomach turn itself into a knot.

_Wally. Where are you?_

***Next***

Half an hour later Roy was still looking for his brother and_ Vanessa_, since she _was sure _to be where ever Wally was.

"Hey Rob?" He asked the youngest.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where Wally is? I haven't seen him in a while."

Robin shook his head.

"No, haven't seen him. Why? Do you think something's wrong?"

But Robin knew the answer even before he asked it. His stomach clenched. He could _feel _something was wrong. The three always knew when one of the others was in trouble, usually it was Wally, _but _that was besides the point.

"Is something the matter, dear friends?" Kaldur asked. The others gathered around, wondering what was wrong.

"Something's off..." Robin said. "We think there's something wrong with Wally..."

A scream cut through the air and confirmed their frightful fears.

***Next***

Vanessa came running back to camp, gasping for air. Her clothes were dirty and torn, much like the first time they saw her. She had tears rolling down her cheeks and there was blood on her hands.

She ran to Robin and Roy.

"Hurry! Hurry! They have Wally! They're going to kill him! Hurry!"

The group quickly grabbed their weapons and followed her in till they got to the area where the Alerata flowers grew.

It was a small gathering in the middle of the woods, a small part that wasn't affect by all the evils and wrongness of this place.

_It was rather beautiful_, Robin thought.

And it was to, except for the fact that the clearing was right next to a waterfall that looked much like a graveyard and a rigged cliff, a cliff that Wally was currently being held over.

Wally had a large cut down the middle of his shirt and his torso. His red shirt made it hard to see how much blood there was but if you looked at the ground beneath him one could see a small pool forming.

And _still_ he smiled. Because he knew his friends needed that smile._ Needed_ to know he was alright. And so that's what he did.

And he smiled even as the assassin, cloaked in black, began to loosen the grip on his shirt.

***Oh no! Dun Dun Dun! 0.0 Now I know why authors are so into cliff hangers :D :P**

**Review plz n thank you! :D***

**REVIEWS:**

**From **_eternal mist_**:**

***squeaks***

**Wally you dolt! why are you so guillible?**

_Heehee. Yeah he is, but thats what keeps the story going. :}D_

**From: **_Geist1321_

**I was wondering when this story would make its epic return. I love the way its**

**going and the "dun dun dun" at the end was great.**

_Haha. Thank you! Oh I added another Dun Dun Dun at the end just for you! :D_

**From:**___MysticSpeedForce (Guest)_

**Oh Wally..,she's so gonna try and kill u :P Update soon**

**please :D**

_Yes! But will she succeed is the question!__0.0 _

**From: **_Guest _

**:New reviewer! Awesome story! It's a story in a story. *Giggles* And Wally is**

**putting himself in danger in his own story! Don't follow the creepy girl**

**Wally! DON"T FOLLOW THE CREEPY GIRL! Gah, don't worry, just a story, just a**

**story, just a story, just a - But it's too awesome to be just a story! Wally**

**is very good at storytelling. ;) Update soon! Braces huh? Ouch, feel your**

**pain, just got mine this year too.**

_Thank you! That means a lot to me. Yep! Of course! Wally's one of those guys who would put himself in danger to protect his friends, so I thought I'd do the same for his story version. :D_

_N Ikr? They're no fun, hun? . _

_**Thank you all reviewers! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

*****_**As Always, thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. I hope you like it! :D**_*****

***In the Previous Chapter...***

_Vanessa came running back to camp, gasping for air. Her clothes were dirty and torn, much like the first time they saw her. She had tears rolling down her cheeks and there was blood on her hands. _

_She ran to Robin and Roy. _

"_Hurry! Hurry! They have Wally! They're going to kill him! Hurry!"_

_The group quickly grabbed their weapons and followed her in till they got to the area where the Alerata flowers grew. _

_It was a small gathering in the middle of the woods, a small part that wasn't affect by all the evils and wrongness of this place._

_It was rather beautiful, Robin thought. _

_And it was to, except for the fact that the clearing was right next to a waterfall that looked much like a graveyard and a rigged cliff, a cliff that Wally was currently being held over._

_Wally had a large cut down the middle of his shirt and his torso. His red shirt made it hard to see how much blood there was but if you looked at the ground beneath him one could see a small pool forming. _

_And still he smiled. Because he knew his friends needed that smile. Needed to know he was alright. And so that's what he did. _

_And he smiled even as the assassin, cloaked in black, began to loosen the grip on his shirt._

***Next***

Wally sucked in a ragged breath, he looked at his friends and family in confusion.

_Why did he hurt so much? And what was it he needed to tell them? _

His body and head hurt so much he couldn't remember.

But he smiled at them anyways. He knew by their expressions that they needed one.

The assassin holding him used one hand to stuff a wired looking purple flower into his mouth.

"_A Lergous flower._" Wally whispered.

Kaldur paled.

"What the heck is a Lergous Flower?!" Roy yelled, in frustration.

"A highly poisonous flower that slowly kills the victim within 48 hours." Kaldur replied, his voice shaking.

"Oh no!" Megan yelled tearing up.

"****" Artemis started to curse up a storm.

Wally heard her and giggled, his head spinning. He didn't see the big deal. Of course that might be a side effect of the poison.

"Oh Arty" he scolded, "ladies should curse." He gave the group a lopsided grin.

Robin shook his head.

"He's the only person _in the entire world_ who can laugh at the situation he's in."

Wally groaned, sudden pain kicking in.

The assassin gave him a wicked grin.

"As her highness commands."

And then he let Wally go.

And every one screamed.

***Next***

Robin and Roy leaped to edge of the cliff, hoping to catch his hand but he slipped through their fingers.

"No! Damn it!" Roy screamed.

Robin just stared at the graveyard of a pool. He couldn't believe his brother was... gone. His crazy, silly, loving big brother was gone. Just like that.

They turned to attack the assassin but he had disappeared.

"Guys wait! Its not hopeless" Vanessa cried out. "This river leads to the pool we're going to! If we hurry and he's able to hold on in till we get there we might be able to save him!"

That was all they needed to hear, and they got started on their way to the mystic pool.

***Next***

The group - and Vanessa- (they refused to call her part of the group) ran the rest of the way to the mystic pool. They ran in till there legs and lungs hurt. They ran in till they all thought they would pass out. They ran and ran and ran.

_What's sad_, Vanessa thought, _Is they really didn't need to. See the River __**didn't **__lead to the pool. In fact in lead to the __**opposite **__side of the forest!_

If any one had been paying close attention to the girl, they might have noticed the wicked upward curl of her lips. But everyone had other things on their minds.

_I can't wait to see their faces when they put it all together! _

***Next***

A Peregrine Falcon flew above Wally as he floated down the River. Now, while that might mean much to you or me, it meant something to Prince Wally and his Uncle Barry. See the two had always loved speed and this particular bird was the fastest of them all.

The bird gave out a great cry before speeding to the castle, where Wally's worried uncle was waiting for news on his beloved nephew.

And he was not very happy when he got the news. Not very happy at all. In fact he growled when he saw his nephew in the River!

He quickly looked around his room and found the herb he was looking for and gave it to the Falcon.

"Go." He whispered. "Give this to my nephew, _hurry. Please._"

And the Falcon was off.

Barry wished there was more he could do.

***Next***

When the Falcon found Wally again, we was washed up on shore. The Falcon dropped the herb from his claw and watched in fall into the Prince's mouth. As the young man started to cough the Falcon rose into the air and flew off.

Wally groaned. His head _ached_, his ankle _ached_, and his torso _ached. _Today was _not _a good day.

And one person was responsible.

_Vanessa._

***Flash Back***

"_This place is beautiful" Vanessa laughed as she danced around the small clearing. _

"_Yeah, it is." Wally agreed, smiling._

"_It's such a shame you have to die here."_

"_Yeah- wait __**WHAT?**__"_

_Vanessa laughed at him as assassins surrounded them._

***Next***

Wally growled, partially at the pain, partially at the flashback.

He struggle to get up, but ignored the pain, ignored the dizziness, ignored _everything _expect the need to warn his friends.

_Don't worry guys, Im on my way._

And he started running.

***Next***

_The dog days are over_

_The dog days are done_

_The horses are coming_

_So you better run_

_Run fast for your mother and fast for your father_

_Run for your children for your sisters and brothers_

_Leave all your love and your longing behind you_

_Can't carry it with you if you want to survive_

_The dog days are over_

_The dog days are done_

_Can you hear the horses_

_'Cause here they come_

_The dog days are over_

_The dog days are gone_

_The horses are coming_

_So you better run_

Wally chanted the song over and over in his headas he ran toward his friends, praying he made it in time.

***Flash Back***

_Wally fought back as best as he could._ _Of course he did. But he was alone. Fighting against 10 assassins. He was defeated and held captive_.

"_Why? What do get from this?"_

_Vanessa laughed. _

"_Simple I get a shiny crown and a comfy throne. Making sure you don't deliver the mystic water to my dear half sister, the Queen."_

"_Okay. But why tell me your plans now?"_

"_Well," she said fluttering her eyes at him. "I was hoping you'd join me. Your __**friends **__would never appreciate you like __**I **__would."_

_Wally laughed. "I'd rather die."_

_Vanessa shrugged._

"_Your choice."_

_And then an assassin's knife sliced into his torso._

_*****_**Next**_*****_

_...Run for your children, __**for your sisters and brothers**_

_Leave all your love and your longing behind you_

_Can't carry it with you if you want to survive_

_The dog days are over_

_The dog days are gone_

_The horses are coming_

_**So you better run**_

And he ran and he ran and he ran.

*_**Wow. Crazy chapter, hun? Well, I hope you enjoyed and plz review! Thxz!**_*

**Last Chapter's Reviews:**

_From: Guest _

**:that was rather sort...**

_I know! I'm sorry! I just really wanted to post something__**. **__I didn't really have a lot of time. Hope this chapter was better! :D_

_From: Carolzynha LF_

**Oh god, poor Wally, they have to rescue Wally. Please put more, I have to know**

**what happened. It is a very good fic.**

_Maybe he'll be the one doing the rescuing instead. :D ;) Thank you very much! _

_From: MysticSpeedForce (Guest)_

**Why Wally WHY did u go with the creepy lady that wants u dead**

**for idk what reason D: They should have left the lady in d forest...:3 I**

**wonder how hurt Wally is...hehehehe. Oh right, I also forgot that Wally is**

**just telling a story, but this is just too awesome to be a story :D Ok so**

**anyways update soon 'cause I really want to see d extent of Wally's injuries**

**:3 hehehehe**

_Her reason's is greed and power. She's just a meanie. I'll be showin his full injuries in the next chapter as he tries to over come them to warn his friends. _

_From: _Jewel Princess1992

**Thank you! ... So much! I was looking forward to your updates! Still am so**

**update soon!...pwease...!**

_Aw! Thankz! I promise I'll try to update faster this time! :D_

_From: Smiley656 (Guest) _

**This is really an amazing story!**

**I can't even help myself, i love it soooo much xD**

**You are doing a great job! Keep it up :D**

_Thank you so much! It's reviews like that, that help me get over writers bloke and finish a chapter! :D_

_From: FanFictionLover13_

**Ah!**

**Creepily awesome!**

_Haha! Thank you! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_***Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows everyone! Sorry it took so long to update! I got sick :'( I swear, it's a curse I get sick at least once every summer! Bleh! But I managed to finish this chapter! Yay! :D Plz enjoy!***_

***In the Previous Chapter...***

_...Run for your children, __**for your sisters and brothers**_

_Leave all your love and your longing behind you_

_Can't carry it with you if you want to survive_

_The dog days are over_

_The dog days are gone_

_The horses are coming_

_**So you better run**_

And he ran and he ran and he ran.

***Next***

Vanessa sighed... she was actually disappointed. She had so hoped Wally would join her. It's not like he had any reason to stay loyal to... this group of his. Though she was impressed with the speed they were traveling the forest with. That had been the plan. She needed them to get to the pool and _soon._

Looks like all they needed was a little _push. _Say off a cliff?

She laughed to herself.

***Next***

Wally was exhausted. He had a sore ankle, which was killing him from running. He was out of breath, he wasn't sure if it was from the exercise or the large gash in his side and torso.

Even with hi speedy healing, it was going to take a while to fully heal. And since he had no way to make stitches, it was most defiantly going to scar.

It traveled up from the curve of his left hip, going deeper in his side then going over the curve of his right shoulder.

It was disgusting and was bleeding and Wally didn't know if he could do this...

***Flash Back***

"_Are you sure I can't convince you to join me?" Vanessa tried again. _

"_Um- yeah. Pretty sure."_

"_It's such a shame... but at least I'll be merciful and won't make you watch your friend's deaths."_

_Wally tried to leap at her but an assassin grabbed him, and pinned him down._

"_Such passion. Such a shame. You would have made a good lord, maybe even a king? Ruling with me."_

_Wally shook his head as the assassin held him in an upright position._

"_Nice try but... __**No**__."_

_Vanessa tisked at him._

"_Well, I guess I'll just have to say good bye to your friends for you."_

_Wally looked up at her..._

"_What does killing me do?"_

"_It gets them going. And unlike you all- I have a time limit." _

"_Ummmm... Why?"_

_Vanessa sighed._

"_I have to make sure my sister really dies! And the sooner the better!"_

"_You sick witch."_

_Vanessa crackled, proving Wally right. _

***Next***

Wally grimaced at the memory, but it pushed hm. Kept him going. He had to save his friends, _his family. _He had to get to the pool before they did... Oh who was he kidding? He'd never make it...

_But... _There _was _one way.

***Memory***

See, many, many years ago Wally had been playing in the forest near the palace when lightning stuck a nearby rock.

And Wally, being Wally ran over to the rock, saw it crackling with electricity and- touched it.

To this day he wasn't sure what exactly happened. He felt this tingly feeling all over his body as the now earth bounded lightning traveled over his body.

He blacked out and when he awoke everything was fuzzy. And he watched a bunny run in slow motion. And a leaf fall from the tree above, it seemed to take _hours _to reach the forest floor.

He was confused, but he knew the rock had caused this- or the electricity n the rock anyways.

He turned to look at the rock but the trapped lightning was gone... or inside of him?

Chirping distracted him from his thoughts. He watched a baby bird fall at a snails pace and then-

_he felt his body fly across the forest, _to stand under the falling baby bird.

He cupped his hands and let the tiny robin tumble into his hands safely.

He noticed the baby bird had a little red arrow on its breast.

It chirped at him and he laughed in joy.

Wally took the baby bird home with him.

He named him Speed and raised him and even with out a cage Speed never left Wally's side as he played in the palace and when ever Wally left the palace, Speed would be waiting for him in his room, in till Wally came home.

Wally never told anyone what had happened, He guessed people just thought he had been in the right place at the right time.

He had been hiding and suppressing his 'super speed' ever since.

***Next***

Wally wondered if he should use it now... If he was being honest, the speed kinda scared him. No one else was like him. No one else did these kinda thing. He was different...

_But his family..._

They were in _danger._

He made up his mind-

He _ra_n.

_*****_**Next***__

The group reached the pool, unaware of the danger they were in. Assassins danced in the dark around the pool, invisible to those they surrounded...

***0.0***

**Last Chapter's Reviews:**

From: Reina Grayson:

**Oh this is getting good, but couldn't something happen to Prince Robin.**

**I like the villainess, she's so wicked. I can't wait to see more.**

_Haha. Thank you! Sure, I'll have something happen in the figh_t _sense coming up in the next chapter! :D_

From: Geist1321:

**The story is going great. But I can't help seeing this as a "Princess Bride"**

**style story. Too bad there is no action outside the story. (Remembering Wally**

**is telling this story to the Team.)**

_:D Haha. Really? I didn't even think about that! Hmmmm. Heehee. Don't worry, I'll add some in the last chapter, as he's finishing the story. :D_

From: Lillianna Rider:

_**This story is epic. If you do not update this story of epicness...,I will**_

_**personally come through this computer and strangle you.**_

_**update.**_

_**Update. **_

_**UPDATE THIS FREAKING STORY OF EPICNESS NOW!**_

_Haha! Thank you! I love this review! :D This chapter is for the epic reviewers like you! Hope you enjoyed!_

From: FanFictionLover13_:_

_**welcome!**_

_**oh! and O.O**_

_**ohmygosh! wally! how could you trust her! but i'm still sorry for you!**_

_**and...**_

_**GO PEREGRINE FALCON! YOU RULE!**_

_**and...**_

_**TEAM! YOU DIDN'T TRUST HER BEFORE, WHY TRUST HER NOW?!**_

_**okay...hmmmmm, yeah i think that's it :P**_

_I know! Bad Wally. _

_IKR?! Thats one awesome bird. :D_

_They don't- they're just so freaked out they are willing to do anything to save him! _

_:D_

From: MysticSpeedForce (Guest):

**YAY, Barry to the rescue . I hope Roy and ** figure out**

**Vanessa's plan soon... I wonder how many injuries you have :3 I wouldn't mind**

**if you were littered with injuries all over your body...I love it when Wally's**

**in pain X3 Ok so update soon please :D**

_Ikr? I thought Wally would be sure to add some Barry in the story. _

From: Jewel Princess1992_:_

**You updated! This soon too! thanks ever so much! I really do look forward to**

**your chapters as you have written such an interestin fic! I really enjoy**

**readin it and keep waitin for updates! I love the story you wrote about wally**

**and since he is my favourite i cant help but love this fic! Lookin forward for**

**more!**

_Haha, yes I did! For all my reviewers! Yay! That means a lot to me. Thank you! I know! He's my fave too! I love him! :D_

From: Carolzynha LF

**Girl, you know how to make a very nice story. This is very good, I love Wally**_**.**_

_Thank you very much! :D I love him too! :D_


	7. Chapter 7

*****_**Hi! Here's Chapter 7! Thxz for all the love, from the favs, follows, and reviews!Enjoy and review! This is the second to last chapter! However, I'm going to my grandparent's place for a couple of days so it'll be a about a week or so before I update again.**__**Plz review and I'll update ASAP! Thz! :D ^.^**_*****

***In the Previous Chapter...***

The group reached the pool, unaware of the danger they were in. Assassins danced in the dark around the pool, invisible to those they surrounded...

***Next***

The group all knelt down, over the pool, looking upriver. Praying, begging, pleading for a bob of red to appear. To see their dear brother, their dear friend.

_Please, Please, Please._

Nothing. No redhead. No Wally

"I thought you said he'd be here!" Robin screamed at Vanessa, tears in his eyes. He seemed so broken. They all did.

Vanessa cocked her head. Her eyes wide and shining with fake innocence.

"_Oh! _Did I _say that?_" She shook her head. "_My bad! _See, _the River goes the other way!_"

She told the group laughing.

"Grab them." She commanded the shadows.

The assassins leaped out and attacked them. They didn't sand a chance. The were outnumbered, tried from their long run, and in mourning and in pain.

"_Ahh!"_ Robin cried out in pain as an assassin cut deeply into his leg.

"Rob!" Roy cried out. _Damn. What kind of older brother was he? One brother was died and the other was now seriously injured._

His, and the other's doubts were clear on their face.

Vanessa drank it all in. The fear and pain and _despair. _She loved it all.

_Such a shame Wally wasn't here to see this_, she thought, amused.

***Next***

Unknown to Vanessa, unknown to the assassins, unknown to the group, Wally _was _there. He _did _see it. And he was _mad_.

_Very mad. Pissed. Livid._

He plotted his revenge.

***Next* **

Vanessa watched as the last one fell, Conner had to be overpowered by four assassins but no matter, he _had _been overpowered.

She smiled. Everything was going exactly as planned. She was giddy.

"Assassins, grab the prisoners."

She gave them all a wicked, predatory grin.

"I just want to thank you all, for _all _your help, before I kill you."

She laughed.

"You little witch." Roy spat at her.

"Hmmmm. That's the same thing your dear little brother called me before I told him I was going to kill you."

She crackled.

"How cute."

"You're sick." Robin yelled at her. "You're the one who should be at the bottom of a river, right now.

He faltered.

"You should be the one dead... Not Wally."

"Should, life has a lot of shoulds, kid. Bet you would if you could, but you can't change it. You shouldn't have listen to who ever told you life was fair, _little birdy._"

The group decided her crackle was really ugly and gross.

"You'll never get away this!" Artemis screamed at her.

"What's there to gain from all this bloodshed?" Kaldur tried being diplomatic.

"You're just insane." Conner always was blunt.

Vanessa ignored them as she bent over the pool, gathering some in a small glass bottle.

"It's all thanks to you, that this is all possible. Without you, I never would have been able to find this place."

She smirked at them.

"Only the most _worthy _are allowed to come here, after all."

She put the container in her pocket.

"I now have the water to save my sick uncle- he was the one who planned all this, you know. And with this-" She pulled out a dark, blood red, bulky looking amulet from her pouch hanging off her belt. "I can destroy the pool forever. My sister will die and I can take the throne! It'll be wonderful!"

"Your sister?" Kaldur asked.

"Yes. The stupid Queen you're trying to save is my _dear _half sister, Perdita. I should have been queen when father died. I'm older. But because _my _mother was _royalty _I wasn't considered good enough."

Her eyes were cold and hard. She shrugged.

"But no matter, all will be as it should... soon."

"Tie them up. Gag them then place them in the pool."

The assassins did and Vanessa held up the amulet and started to chant.

The ground under the shallow pool started to shake and brake.

The gags muffled the groups screams as they began to fall into the earth.

***Next***

The team felt a breeze around them as they fell and the red breeze began to carry each one to safety. When all 7 had their feet planted firmly on the ground, the breeze became a red blur, and it speed around them.

Then it stop-

And there stood Wally.

The team, and Vanessa, gasped.

With his hair a tangle and his clothes a mess, blood everywhere, Wally very much resembled a ghost out of revenge but...

With his eyes bright, lighting cackling around him, his body seeming to be _made _out of energy, Wally also could have, at this moment, been mistaken for an angry god.

Wally smirked, amused by the fear on Vanessa's face.

"Miss me?"

Last Chapter's Reviews! 

From: eternal mist:

**nice touch giving him back his super speed :)**

_Thank you! I thought Wally would do something random like that. :D_

From: Reina Grayson:

**Alright, Wally has a secret.**

**Can't wait to see more.**

_Yes, he does! But not for long! ;)_

From: FanFictionLover13:

**Wow! This is one freakin awesome story!**

**I can't believe you ending with cliffies! Grr...**

**Jk :p**

_Haha! Thank you very much! Haha! Sorry! But it keeps the story going well! :D_

From: Carolzynha LF:

**Wally has super speed, this is so cool. I thought they were not going to have**

**power, you really know how to surprise us.**

_Heehee. ^.^ Yay! I'm glad! _

From: olympic girl 21:

**This story is so very interesting I like is there spitfire in this sory plz**

**update soon I can not wait to see what happens**.

_Yay! I'm sorry. There's no spitfire. In this story, Wally and Artemis are cousins. _

_Maybe in the next story. ;)_

From: Hoples:

**Even Wally likes Wally-whump XD**

_Haha! Apparently! ;D Heehee. ^.^ _

From: Jewel Princess1992:

**Yes! Yes! Yes! This is so...awesome! I really love this fic! And wally! And**

**the team! And you for updating! I really like the way the story is**

**progressing...the suspense is killing me! Ooh ooh will wally reach there in**

**time? Will the team figure out vanessa's plan? Will the princess be saved? Oh**

**i love this! Im going to look forwardto more updates! You are seriously the**

**best for updating so soon! But dont exert yourself and become sick again! I**

**would be very upset then!X-( do take care! K?!**

_Haha! Thank you. I love your review! And I'll try not too. Heehee. Thxz! I will. :D_


	8. Chapter 8

***Yay! I update before the whole week ended! :D **

**Okay, That-t-t-s all Folks! :P ;) **

**This is the last chapter! I'm both happy to give it an ending and sad to see it end!**

**And **_**Man **_**this was hard to write, but I made the conclusion long for y'all!**

**However... it **_**does **_**seem unlikely that Wally will get away with telling only **_**one **_**story in his lifetime, you know, with **_**his **_**talent. :D**

**I guess I'll just have to see if I get **_**enough **_**reviews to write another!**

**So plz review and tell me what you think and if you want another!**

**Thanks for all past reviews, favs, and follows! You all are amazing! You're what kept this story going!**

**I hope you enjoy~!***

***In the Previous Chapter...***

The team felt a breeze sweep around them as they fell and the red breeze began to carry each one to safety. When all 7 had their feet planted firmly on the ground, the breeze became a red blur, and it speed around them.

Then it stop-

And there stood Wally.

The team, and Vanessa, gasped.

With his hair a tangle and his clothes a mess, blood everywhere, Wally very much resembled a ghost out of revenge but...

With his eyes bright, lighting cackling around him, his body seeming to be _made _out of energy, Wally also could have, at this moment, been mistaken for an angry god.

Wally smirked, amused by the fear on Vanessa's face.

"Miss me?"

***Next***

Vanessa started to back up, completely frightened.

"Assassins!" she cried, "Get them!"

However, with Wally here, to heal them. With Wally here, with his speed, and his anger fueling him, the tables were turned.

No longer were the assassins in control. They were merely insufficient obstacles in their way. They wanted the big fish.

They wanted _Vanessa. _

_Especially Wally. _

Wally weaved in and out of the battle being fought around him. He used his speed to knock a few assassins out on his way over to Vanessa.

Both Roy and Conner let out a mighty battle cry as they fought the oncoming assassins.

Even in his strange, new piece of mind, Wally wondered if they had somehow planed it in unison.

Robin crackled, as his darts, and mini weapons of some sort, knocked assassins out.

Even with his acing leg Robin was ready to defend and fight.

Wally, who had seen the injury happen, was yet again in his short life, impressed with his younger sibling.

He wasn't even thinking about what he'd overcome to get here.

Wally and Vanessa's gazes locked.

Wally with his thoughts jumbled, going a thousand miles and hour, could only be amused be the fear clear in her eyes.

"What's the matter, dear?" He laughed. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

She paled.

"You're dead! There's no way you could have survived!" She began to back away, hoping for a way to escape to suddenly appear.

"No way," Wally wasn't sure if she was muttering to him or to herself, "With the poison and the river, there's no way!"

"Oh my," Wally said smirking. "You really are scared, aren't you _dear_? You can't even complete your sentences!"

Vanessa shivered, looking up into his newly cold eyes, which crackled with electricity.

Wally, as he had rarely ever used his powers, and even then it had been in secret, had no real control of them.

In fact, at this moment, they were in control of him.

He wasn't thinking straight. _Couldn't _think straight.

If he had been, if he could have_, _he would have known what he was doing was wrong.

He speed up to her, the back flash of his speed knocking over assassins and allies alike.

"Dude." Rob called out, "Be careful!"

Wally paid no head to his little brothers words, focused on Vanessa.

He grinned at her and started singing softly, so it was just barely audible to Vanessa.

"_The dog days are over_

_The dog days are done_

_Can you hear the horses?_

_'Cause here they come_

_The dog days are over _

_The dog days are gone_

_The horses are coming_

_**So you better run.**__"_

Vanessa got the message and started to do just that.

She ran.

She ran through the dramatic clangs of metal, dodging the weapons flying though the air.

Wally following, pausing every now and then as a weapon or assassin would fly through the air, in front of him.

But none of it stopped him for long, and then he would gracefully continue his pursue.

Vanessa, on the hand, was failing about, tripping over her dress and own two feet, trying to get away.

Wally was completely entertained by the sense playing out in front of him, and he laughed out loud.

And while it was a beautiful, rich, alive sound... something was off... something was _wrong._

It caught the attention of his friends and family, as they defeated the last of the assassins.

They all watched him chase Vanessa through the battlefield and unconscious bodies.

They took in his amused, detached smile; His eyes coursing with the same electricity as the air around him did.

The group all shared a dark look and followed the two, seeing as they weaved around the fallen figures; they looked much like a dancing pair. A dance of predator and prey.

Vanessa tripped on a large rock, one that had once been part of the mystic pool of healing.

Wally looked at it sadly.

"_Look what you've done._" His voice crackling. He no longer sounded like himself.

He almost sounded like he was possessed by some great god. Like he was acting as a channel for the god to release his anger at a human's terrible wrongdoing.

The wrongdoing human being Vanessa.

The group guessed she felt the same, because she fell to her knees, begging, pleading.

"Please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"_For What?_" Wally cried, his voice rising.

He gestured around him.

"_For destroying this beautiful, mystical place?_"

He glared upward, like the sky would be the one to give him the answer, rather than the sniveling girl at his feet.

"_For being selfish, and trying to kill your sister for the throne?_"

He looked her dead in the eye.

"_Or for trying to kill me and my loved ones?_"

"Yes! Yes!" She was crying now. "For everything!"

"_I don't believe you... You'll never change._"

Wally, with unknown strength, picked Vanessa up by her dress, dangled her over the hole in the earth.

The hole, she had created, the one she had planned to use to kill his loved ones.

It seemed, to him anyways, like poetic justice.

His fingers loosened.

***Next***

Wally paused, tightening his grip on Vanessa's dress.

Behind him, his dear, dear friends and siblings were yelling at him, and it didn't sound encouraging.

In fact they were screaming at him to... _stop_?

He turned to them, dropped Vanessa, and stepped on her dress so she couldn't get away.

With his head cocked to the side, his brow scrunched up, his confusion was clear as day.

Robin slowly walked up to him. "Bro? You know this isn't right, don't you?"

Wally's voice shook. "_Bu-but_ _she tried to _kill _you._"

Roy walked up to stand with his youngest brother, "I know kid, and I _know _you're mad. So am I, but _two wrongs don't make a right._"

Kaldur and Zatanna walked up.

"You know your brothers are right, my friend." He offered his wisdom. "They are other ways of getting justice."

Megan, Conner, and Artemis joined them.

"_Please _Wally, don't do this."

"She's not worth it."

"Don't be a idiot, idiot. You'll never forgive yourself- once your back in your right mind, I mean."

Something in Wally snapped, and in a flash, faster than any human eye could track, Vanessa was once again dangling over the hole.

"_But she's evil,_" His voice was breaking. His eyes were wet with unshed tears. "_She- She_ needs _to be punished._"

"Yes, she does." Kaldur agreed.

"Just not like this" said Roy.

"Not when she'll end up destroying you as well." Robin gestured at Wally broken state.

Wally stared up into the sky, fighting to find himself, to remember who he really was.

He was _not _a killer.

He stared her straight in the eyes, not blinking.

"_You have _no idea _how much I want to let go and watch you fall into this abyss... _But I Am Not a Killer."

He took the bottle from her pocket, replacing it in his own, then released her, dropping her onto the ground.

"I'm not like _you._"

He fell to his knees, Artemis knocked out the evil witch of a girl, (with no problems or regrets) then joined the rest of the group.

They held on to Wally as he cried his heart out, letting him let go of all his anger and pain in a

-more or less- heathy manor.

After a while, Wally broke away, grinning.

"Damn her. I _hate _crying."

Robin grinned and smacked him on the back,

"Glad to have you back ,buddy... oh but don't think any of this means you're going to get away with not telling up about that _secret little talent of yours._"

Wally flashed a quick grin, one that would have been missed, if someone wasn't paying attention.

His eyes widened, his smiled sweetly and he shone with innocence.

"_What talent? _I don't remember doing any thing _special._ "

The others laughed.

They had survived.

Their mission was a success.

They had gotten the mystic water for the queen.

And most importantly?

Their Wally was back.

And really, that's all they needed.

All they really wanted.

***Next***

Wally stood up, grinning at his captivated audience. He very much doubted a group of talking elephants barging into the mountain and tap dancing could pull their attention away right now.

It was flattering, and amusing.

Even the grown ups, the adult heros, watched him expectantly, wanting to see how he'd end this.

He lifted his arms into the arm, dramatically, happily. A large, proud, joyous smile on his face like he was living the story he was telling.

"The group returned home, heros! The mystic water was rushed to the young queen and she lived a long, fail rule. The two kingdoms were good allies from that point on."

He waved his arms.

"Their legend lived thousands of years longer than the young men and women themselfs..."

He looked up at the ceiling and saw things no one else in the room did.

"A statue was built, in between the borders of the two kingdoms.

Megan and Zatanna are standing tall and beautiful. They say you can nearly see a hidden grin on their lips, like they know something that you don't...

You can almost _feel _Conner's power and strength as he looks down at you, ready to come alive and leap from the statue's base, ready to defend and protect his friends.

Kaldur is smiling kindly, his arms spread out, guiding the way to either kingdom.

The prince Roy and cousin Artemis are holding their bows proudly, prepared to fire.

Robin grins at you, in his hands he holds his famous mini weapons. The look in his eyes dares you to give him a reason to use them.

And in the middle, stands Wally, a small wave of bent bronze behind him, like he had just speed there..."

Wally smiled his friends and their mentors.

"Even in statue form, even with the wave of speed, he looks a bit silly. Maybe it's the way the wind messed up his hair, or the goofy smile he wears.

"Some people wonder if it's true, if he really was special, if he really had a talent. Especially such a unquine one. If he really mattered at all."

Wally shrugged.

"And maybe he didn't, maybe the group would've survived the fall. Maybe they would have found a way out. Perhaps they would have saved the day, with or without him. Wally liked to think that, himself. They were strong, and never ones to give up. Plus he really didn't like the alternative."

"But if you looked closer, you can _just _see the twinkle in his bronze eyes, asking you was it the speed that saved them? Was it his gift or talent? Or was something else... something deeper, more meaningful, so much more powerful."

Wally lowered his voice, the others leaned in to hear him better.

"Maybe it was happy nature and quick smiles, that pushed them? Maybe it was his humor and silly antics that built what the bond the group had? And maybe, it was his love for them that had saved the day?

"Many still ponder it today, what truly saved the day...?"

Wally laughed, good naturally.

"The three prince grew up, inherited from their favorite uncle. Life was good, and they group always remained close, even when they were far apart. And Wally was always good for passing on news and letters, speeding throughout the kingdom.

"Vanessa and her uncle were arrested, and locked away for good. No one ever saw her again and no really cared. In fact no one ever gave her a second thought. But I'm sure she thought of them.

"And they all, well all the good guys anyway, lived happily ever after."

The team clapped. The mentors smiled. Wally bowed.

"I _told _you he was good." Robin said smirking.

Wally was amused, he seemed so _proud._

The others nodded.

Wally went to get an apple out of the kitchen and most of the room smiled at him as he returned.

Batman rarely smiled, so he didn't really count.

But Flash looked a little worried.

"You don't _really _feel that way, do you kid? Like you're not special?"

Wally looked at him, surprised.

"What on earth are you talking about Uncle Barry?"

He grinned and winked at his uncle.

"It was only a story."

He bit into his apple and walked away, a smirk dancing on his lips behind the red fruit.

Last Chapter's Reviews:

From: Reina Grayson

**What do you mean not for long? Okay you officially have me in the palm of your**

**hand with suspense.**

_I meant Wally's secret wont be a secret for much longer. Haha. Don't worry, everything is coming together in this final chapter! _

From: Airmage

**OOH! This is awesum! Update soon, I want to see how Wally uses his powers!**

_Thank you very much. ^.^ I will make sure to add lots of Wally action!_

From: Lillianna Rider

**OH MY FREAKING GOD!**

**I LOVED IT!**

**UPDATE!**

**Pure epicness. Need I say more.**

**UPDATE NOW!**

_Updating, Updating! :D Thank you for all the epic reviews!_

From: olympic girl 21

**I think it is still so amazing I think it is so super surprising.**

**Just try and make the chapters a little bit longer.**

_Thank you! I'll make sure to make this last chapter a good, long one!_

From: eternal mist

**Like the reactions of his friends, hope to read more soon**.

_Heehee. :D I'm glad, and thxz! _

From: Carolzynha LF

**I love Wally. He's the best. I am loving your fanfic.**

_I love him too! Ikr? Super Thanks!_

From: Hoples

**Thanks to you Im starting to Imagine Wally as a God... amusing XD**

**Please update?**

_Haha! Yay! Your welcome! ;) Yep!_

_Updating! :D_

From: FanFictionLover13

**Well...that is true...they do keep the story going...BUT THEY'RE STILL**

**ANNOYING! :3**

**Good work on the story!**

**I love it soooo much!**

**And go Wally! save them!**

**And aww poor Robby :(**

**LOVE YOUR STORY!**

_Yes! They do. Haha. I know! I'm sorry!_

_Yay! I'm glad!_

^.^

From: I Be Sporks (Guest)

**ARGH, I RAN OUT OF CHAPTERS TO READ! Please add another one soon,**

**Kay?**

**Mwahahaha! Take THAT, Vanessa! No one can kill Wally!**

**Seriously, you can't. You will be attacked by rabid Wally fangirls intent on**

**your suffering. Trust me, I know things.**

**Please add more to your epic action fairy tale thing of awesomeness or I shall**

**go mad and then die of boredom. PLEASE!**

**Well, I feel not so good, so I'm going to go violently stab a box of cookies.**

**How dare they make me feel ill?!**

**Buh bye!**

_Haha! I'm sorry! _

_I know! Wally is unkillable! ^.^ We fan-girls say so!_

_Aw! Plz don't go mad, or die. Neither sounds fun! O.O_

_Aw! Feel better! Bad cookies!_

_Bye~ _

From: MysticSpeedForce1234

**Wally's back as a god :D An angry god to be exact XD Really loving how this**

**story is progressing :3 The fic is almost over ;( Dude ur killing me :( I**

**actually didn't think that Wally or anyone else wasn't going to have powers,**

**but no Wally is awesome and is giving himself powers in his own story X3 Yep I**

**keep on forgetting that Wally's telling a story :) Suspense is a killer -_-**

**I'm seriously wondering this: Will Wally die in the end? Are his brothers and**

**the rest of the gang going to be saved? How will Wally tell them of his**

**powers? Is Wally going to make out with Artemis? Will I ever stop making these**

**questions up? I'll find out next time in chapter 8 of Once Upon a Story!**

_That's right! He is! Heehee. I'm sorry! Yes! Find out now!_

From: Jewel Princess1992

**Ooh...! Vanessa's secret is out and now Wally is out for revenge! cool! I**

**really loved how you let out a bit of the suspense and still managed to create**

**a bit of the suspense ! Ok still more suspense cause the last chapter is the**

**deciding chapter! It gives the final verdict and even though I get the feeling**

**Wally will win and be triumphant I cant help but wait on edge to see how you**

**come about with it! Cause I love the life, drama, friendship, family and angst**

**that's in this fic! You see it constantly! Whether it be in the friendly**

**relations between the brothers or in the friendly fights between Artemis and**

**Wally and when Wally was missing the angst was high! I really love this fic!**

**And im going to be upset when its over but at the same time I wanted to see**

**how Wally (a.k.a. you) end the story! After the first or second chapter I ended up**

**forgetting that Wally was telling a story ! I really love how this fic has**

**enchanted me! Oh! On an end note! Plz take care! And enjoy at your**

**grandparents place!**

_Yep! It's out! And oh yes, he's gonna get his revenge! :D _

_I'm so super happy that you love this fic, and I always love your reviews!_

_Thank you so very much!_

_Thank you, btw, I did! I had a super time! ^.^_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hiiii All my Once upon a Story Fans!_

So, since Once upon a Story went so well, I'm gonna write a few more.

Justice's Story: Wally is now the Flash, and the league has been captured. Wally will use his story telling talents to distract the league and give them hope! ^.^

A Rouge Story: Everyone knows the Rouges treat Wally differently than other heros, and Wally treats them differently than other Villains. When Trickster and Piper get captured by Young Justice Wally tells them a story to calm them down! ^.^

*Next~*

I'll have the first chapters to these stories up by Mon, Sep 3rd. You can go to my page to find em!

If you have any ideas you want Wally to story tell, review ths 'chapter' or notice... or whatever this is! Heehee. Or you can PM me.

Thxz!


End file.
